Silent Confessions
by Reiizu
Summary: While the cat is away, the mouse shall play. / MidoTaka oneshot. Based loosely off a prompt. Set a few years in the future?


hey everyone! :) i've been trying to get back into the groove of writing, unfortunately I'm failing and this is the result of toasting my brain for ideas for a week. I'm so sorry!

i've also never written a fanfic for midotaka before, although i love this pairing. so i apologise if they are out of character (which im guessing they are because i don't know their characters that well)

this was really fun to write, and was based loosely off a prompt (which i will reveal at the end)

hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"So what story would you like to hear, Shin-chan? The one about the princess, or-"

"The other one," Midorima replies, pushing up his black-rimmed glasses. "I have no desire to have a story about a _princess _read to me."

"Awwh, and I liked the princess one, too!" Takao pouts teasingly. "Anyway, okay let's see..."

"Is this really necessary? Oha Asa only instructed me to sleep early."

"Yeah, but you always read stories to me before I sleep, so why can't I read it to you for once? Besides, it'll help you fall asleep earlier. It certainly helps me."

"Actually-"

"Shin-chan! Please?" Takao pleads, mustering his best puppy face.

"That look of yours does not affect me," Midorima says, but sighs and takes off his glasses. "Hurry."

"It's a pretty thick book, so I'm sure you'll fall asleep before all eight-hundred pages are up."

"Shut up and start reading, Takao," Midorima grumbles, slipping into the sheets. He turns his back on Takao, who starts reading.

"Once upon a time, there was a child named..." Takao reads clearly. He pauses once in a while to see whether Midorima is asleep or not.

On page eighteen, Midorima turns around, so his body is facing Takao. He keeps his eyes shut tightly, but Takao can't suppress a small smile from breaking over his face.

"I love you, Shin-chan." Takao whispers, giggling when Midorima replies with, "Shut up Takao, that's not a part of the book."

At page thirty-six, Takao slips his fingers into Midorima's hair and starts petting his head. Midorima does nothing to stop him and doesn't voice any sort of protest, which Takao takes as consent.

Takao continues reading, smiling softly when he comes across small knots in Midorima's hair. Eventually, Midorima's breathing evens out. He double-checks, waving a hand in front of Midorima's face. When his hand isn't swatted away, Takao knows he's finally asleep.

Takao loves watching Midorima sleep. It's one of the many things that Takao absolutely adores about Midorima, because when he sleeps, its like watching a whole new person. His expression relaxes, instead of the tight expression he usually wears. His mouth is slightly open, replacing the frown. And his eyes, of course, are closed, and there's an air of _vulnerability _hanging around him.

Takao can go on for _days _about sleeping Midorima, but there are other things he loves, like the way Midorima walks so _elegantly _to the way he shoots hoops – like a professional in a class of his own. And if anyone asks Takao, which nobody does because his opinion was unfairly biased, Midorima is the best in the Generation of Miracles, hands-down, no competition.

Takao loves Midorima. It has been that way since the moment Midorima had approached him, asking for a golden-coloured pen that was apparently absolutely _vital _for his well-being that day.

But Takao doesn't know whether Midorima really loves him or not.

For starters, Midorima has never once said that he loved Takao. During their confession, Midorima had replied with, "I suppose we can 'go out'. You're interesting."

That had made Takao feel like some sort of unknown species, but he was happy with Midorima just accepting his confession.

And every time Takao announces his love, Midorima tells him to "Shut up, you idiot."

They don't do anything normal couples do, like go on dates to the cinemas or go shopping together.

So Takao can't help but wonder whether Midorima _really _likes him, or whether he's merely 'interesting'.

Takao gets so caught up in his thoughts, it takes him a while to notice that he'd stopped reading.

'_It's not like I can go back to reading now, anyway._' Takao thinks to himself, chucking the book on the bedside table.

He memorises Midorima's breathing pattern – in for two seconds, out for three – and breathes along with him, chuckling at himself.

"I love you, Shin-chan." It slips out of his mouth accidentally as he watches Midorima's peaceful expression. A strand of green hair falls onto Midorima's face, and Takao sweeps it back into place gently.

It suddenly strikes Takao how much Midorima means to him. He's constantly on his mind, from the moment he wakes up to the moment he falls asleep at night.

'_And to think, four years ago I didn't even know him,_' Takao grins fondly. In the span of four years, Midorima had etched himself permanently into Takao's heart.

"I love you," Takao whispers again, his eyes filling with tears as emotions rush at him. Sure, they don't do what a lot of other couples do. But that doesn't matter, because their 'dates' are watching movies at home, curled up on the couch together with bowls of popcorn and chips laid out in front of them. Their 'dates' are Takao head-butting Midorima accidentally when something sudden happens on the screen. Their 'dates' are Takao comforting Midorima when his favourite character dies.

And their shopping trips consist of going down to the local supermarket in their pyjamas to get the best deals before the store closes, with Takao whining for ice-cream and Midorima sternly refusing, only to throw a tub of chocolate into the trolley right before they pay.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I _love you._" Takao mumbles, caressing Midorima's hair. "You're my other half; my one true love; an irreplaceable piece of my _life._

"I love you, Midorima."

Takao turns off the lights and falls into bed next to Midorima. He finds Midorima's hand in the darkness and entwines their fingers.

It doesn't take long for Takao to start falling asleep. Just _knowing _that Midorima is lying next to him fills him with extreme bliss.

And, right before Takao falls unconscious completely, he hears a faint:

"I know, you idiot. I love you too."

* * *

Prompt can be found here: otpprompts /post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over

follow my tumblr at: reiizu . tumblr . com

hope you liked it, if you could drop a review it would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
